


Day twenty - Not Really About Coffee

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>“John, how do you feel about biting?”</b> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day twenty - Not Really About Coffee

“John, how do you feel about biting?”

“Um, I presume we are talking about the general use of my dentition here?”

“Please, don't play stupid. I meant biting as a part of sexual intercourse.”

“Of course you did. Do we have to talk about this _here_? Surely you noticed that Greg just now almost choked on his coffee while he pretended not to hear anything you say?”

“Don't exaggerate. He merely spluttered.”

“That distinction is so comforting...”

“To bring us back on topic: I thought it would be one of those things deemed polite to enquire about before applying them in situ.”

“Enquire. Oh, you mean like you asked about video taping me while I shagged your brains out?”

“See, _this_ is what it sounds like when Lestrade chokes on his coffee. And asking you about it would have made you aware and therefore had an influence on your performance.”

“My _performance_? That’s a nice way to put it.”

“You enjoyed the idea when I showed the film to you afterwards.”

“Yeah, luckily for you I did.”

“And judging from your bodily reactions to our conversation I am certain that biting will increase the intensity of your orgasms by 30 percent."

And with that he whooshed out past a shocked Lestrade, sitting at his desk, still trying to catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'teeth'.


End file.
